


A soul full of love and teeth that don't speak

by HaroThar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Multi, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus-centric, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: Papyrus loves everyone he's ever met, he thinks.





	A soul full of love and teeth that don't speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zefive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefive/gifts).



> I would like to thank [Zeke for this lovely post](http://zefive.tumblr.com/post/161713151223/crack-ships-id-love-to-read-a-long-fic-about-but) that inspired all this. Wrote it in a day, so feel free to point out anything you notice that might be off!

I. She’s his brother’s friend, really. He barely knows her, but he does know a few things. She has terrible taste in jokes- probably why she’s his brother’s friend- and her laugh sounds like what he imagines an ocean sounds like. Glorious, beautiful, but with the power of a goddess backing it up, power that reminds him that he is very mortal, and very small.  
He’s pretty sure he’s in love with her.

II. Doggo is smart, but silly, and likes to pretend he’s a hardened guard. He likes Doggo because Doggo likes him, and also because neither of them ever says anything to doubt the seriousness of their guardly abilities. If Doggo smokes too much and has shitty eyes, he’ll never point it out, and if he isn’t actually a member of the royal guard- yet- Doggo has nothing to say about it.  
Doggo’s fur is so soft under his phalanxes, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with him.

III. The Snowman is always lonely, but is therefore always excited to see him. He tries not to let it get to his head, and swears up and down to himself that really, it’s just because he’s the only person that bothers, but Snowman’s voice is always so happy when he visits him, and when he hauls a piece of Snowman around the Underground with him, Snowman’s voice is so full of gratitude.  
It’s stupid, but when Snowman beams at him, he’s pretty sure he’s in love with him.

IV. NC is nice, which he supposes is how he got his name. He’s really nice. Like, _really_ nice. It almost makes him feel like there’s a rivalry between the two of them, on who can be nicer. But he supposes that of all the things to have a rivalry about, being excessively kind and encouraging is probably the best competition there is. Nice is _fun,_ too, and he likes this competition. Likes the silent battle for dominance in kindness.  
Theirs is a playful relationship, one that inspires him to always be the best he possibly can, and as he unwraps an ice cream selected specifically for him with “Your smile shines so bright,” he’s pretty sure he’s in love with him.

V. Dogamy and Dogaressa are married, and he thinks the world of them. They’re guards, which automatically makes them cool, and they have matching axes, which is even cooler, and they’ve got fabulous noses, and he doesn’t even _have_ any nose, much less a fabulous one, so they’re just SO COOL! And they’re also so in love, and when he sees them being in love, it fills his heart with love as well.  
He wants to join in, and be part of their dance, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

VI. Lesser Dog is vibrance, all vibrance, chaotic energy and joy and exuberance that he cannot fathom, but adores. He looks upon Lesser Dog with excitement rattling his bones, the mere presence of his friend enough to get him buzzing with energy to mirror them, energy that seeks creativity, passion, creation.  
Lesser Dog is inspiration, motivation, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

VII. Faun is not nice, but he doesn’t think they need to be. What they are is really, really cool, and very fashionable, and although he knows he maybe shouldn’t think as highly of someone as condescending as them, he can’t help it. Besides, he is a firm believer in the goodness of everyone’s heart. And really, with someone as cool as that, could he really be blamed for his crush?  
They are so aloof, cool, their gaze piercing, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

VIII. Gyftrot is cynical and doesn’t like him, but he is determined to change their mind. He knows they like gifts, and also knows that it’s the thought that counts, so although he doesn’t have much money to spare, he likes to imagine he does, and asks them to imagine that too. They snort at him, but he knows that beneath that tough exterior, they appreciate him.  
He wants so badly to make them happy, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

IX. Greater Dog is big, but not. It depends on the day, on the hour. They’re strong, he knows that much, but kind, and playful, and enthusiastic to a fault. They’re loving, loving, loving,  
And he’s pretty sure he's in love with them.

X. Shopkeep is optimistic, but not the way most people who are optimistic are. Rather, she’s got a certain dirty-knuckles kind of optimism. A “I’m not going to stay down unless you make me, so give it one more round” kind of optimism. A “I’ll do what I can here and now, and I will make tomorrow better with my own hands, just watch me” optimism. He likes to feel they’re similar, the two of them, two sides of an optimistic coin.  
He feels a kinship toward her, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with her.

XI. Innkeep has three beautiful children, an eldest daughter, a child who rarely leaves her side at the inn’s desk, and a beautiful baby, Cinnamon. He loves her children, and regularly chases Cinnamon around, playing with him, playing with all three of them whenever he gets the chance, but he adores their mother too. Hard working, but kind, and diligent, who keeps her establishment homey, so homey.  
He likes that home-safe-family feeling he gets when he’s around her, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with her.

XII. Gift Bear is so festive, they’re the most festive person he’s ever met. They’re giving, he thinks, and that's the really festive part, they just love the act of sharing, of giving, of spreading every happiness they can. Their love language is in the act of giving gifts, and they never seem to stop.  
They’ve got a big heart and only ever want to share it, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XIII. Mayor Bear is not mayor yet, just really into politics, but he believes in them. They have such intellect, such a passion for legalities and the functions of society, and they have his vote! They’re the only person interested in the position of mayor, so maybe that’s rigged, but he trusts them, he’d follow their leadership.  
They are bold, and honest, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XIV. Mouse’s scarf is far too big, but terribly charming. They think they’re not very funny, but always want to join in the crowd. He thinks he understands. He likes so many people, but never truly feels like one of them, and the two of them know each other deeply, like that. Two peas of a pod they are. But he does think Mouse is funny, whenever they come out of their shell enough to try. Funny and smart, but terribly down on themself, and he wishes he could cheer them up.  
He wants so badly to make them smile, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XV. Nacarat Jester is whimsical and positive, though he can see their strain. He gets that too, putting on a smile for show, sometimes not even knowing if the smile is real or fake. He pretends happiness too, and Nacarat and he have a silent agreement to always buy each other’s smiles, because if they don’t, that is tantamount to admitting their own smiles are fake.  
They are two warriors fighting against gloom with grins, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them. 

XVI. Father Stone is very responsible, and loves his children dearly. He admires Stone’s dedication, his steadfastness, his familial sense of duty. Someday, he wants to be like that, strong and solid and safe and yet warm.  
Father Stone is a good man, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with him.

XVII. Jimmy doesn’t talk much. Jimmy talks so little, in fact, that most people just call him Ice Wolf. He came to Snowdin for work, and is content to do just that, though the hours are long and the labor is hard. He wonders, sometimes, what Jimmy is hiding from, in that head of his. What makes him pursue the rhythmic heft and haul of ice so doggedly that he never even stops to change into a pair of pants? It seems so terribly lonely, working all day like that, all alone, never stopping, so he’ll lean on the fence and tell Jimmy about his day, prattling on, keeping him company, anything to make sure he knows he’s not alone.  
Jimmy is beautiful, and strong, but so very lonesome, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with him.

XVIII. Grillby is a man of few words, but radiates warmth, and not just in the literal sense. He’s got a welcoming aura to him, comforting, the sort of person that other people can talk to with the knowledge that he’ll listen, and never judge. The sort of person who makes comfort food just the right level of greasy and unhealthy to really sock your sadness in its gut. He likes spending time with Grillby, and is grateful for the companionship he has offered his brother, but mostly he is drawn in by him, drawn by that warmth that is only halfway literal.  
Grillby is so very warm, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with him.

XIX. Big Mouth pretends to give him a hard time whenever he pretends to be irritated and give Sans a hard time. It’s an act, one they’re both actors in. They’ll yell at him to lay off Sans and let the man have his fries, he’ll yell back that their health is important to him too, and they’ll begrudgingly agree to lay off the condiments that day. He hasn’t seen them touch a bottle of ketchup since that first month after he and Sans moved in.  
It’s a game that they play, and he knows each step by heart, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XX. Buncrazy is usually drunk, and usually comments on his butt. He doesn’t know why, considering he barely has one, as he is a skeleton, so he figures this is just how they play. They flirt with Sans a lot, for all he never reciprocates, and whenever he sees them he finds his chest squeezing with the urge to pick them up and carry them to their home. To tuck them into bed with a cup of water and a couple of painkillers, and make sure the trash can is right their at their side. He wishes they’d stop drinking quite so much.  
He wants to take care of them, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XXI. Fisher casts their line out for all the wrong reasons, looking for love in places they’ll never find it. He’s pretty sure Fisher is half joking with that fishing rod with their phone number, because most things in this place are a joke, if you think about them long enough. He’s pretty sure they’re just lonely, and making light of the situation, because what do monsters do, if not make light of their own struggles.  
He wishes he could make them less lonely. He’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XXII. Red has wings but nowhere to fly, so they stay cooped up in Grillby’s, nearly attached at the hip to that incredible warmth. He’s pretty sure they have a crush on Grillby, which is fair, because he understands the feeling.  
Even so, he can’t help but feel a little bit heartbroken whenever he sees them leaning over the counter making star eyes into the flames, because he’s pretty sure he's in love with them.

XXIII. Hamster is a punk, and he’s not entirely sure what that means. It’s probably a fashion thing, or maybe it has more to do with Snowdin’s “local culture” they seem so fascinated with. Either way, he thinks they’re terribly cool, and always asks for their input before he drops a coin into the jukebox.  
He likes their taste in music, and in hair, and he’s pretty sure he's in love with them.

XXIV. River had been the first person to tell him that he didn’t necessarily _have_ to pick a gender, back on that first boat ride he had barely been old enough to remember. They'd been very young then too, just old enough to steer their little ship, and the two of them had grown up knowing each other, River always a few years ahead but never looking down at him for his age. He likes their little ditties and he likes their snippets of wisdom, even though not a lot of people think River is entirely sane. But he’s listened to them for years now. He knows them and their way of speech well.  
They are something Other than most monsters, something older than their body, wise as the heart of the mountain they’re all trapped in, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XXV. He doesn’t know their name, but he knows their fears. That they have no purpose, that the universe is vast and cold and unfeeling and will never care about them, that ultimately, they mean nothing. He understands their fears, why those fears morph into desperation, into finding meaning wherever they can claw at it, why they’re so diligent about explaining the function of the echo flowers, even to people who’ve heard it before. He makes sure never to snap at them when they explain the echo flowers again, and again, and again. He always smiles and listens with interest.  
He can do this much for them, at least. He’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XXVI. Loren wants to touch the stars. Wants to hold them, taste them, love them, break them. Wants to know everything about them. They think of little else, and are ever looking upward. He finds himself wishing they would look at him with that same fervor, that intensity, that fixation.  
He wants to be looked at like that; he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XXVII. There’s a park bench no one visits, except his brother and Alphys, who he pretends not to know talk to each other. He pretends a lot. But at this park bench, he doesn’t feel like he’s pretending when he thinks someone else is there. Someone melancholy, someone lonely. There are ghosts in these caverns, he thinks.  
He’s pretty sure he’s in love with this one.

XXVIII. Ferry is of a… _particular_ variety. The kind of person who’ll pay to get stepped on. He doesn’t judge. Everyone has their interests, who would he be to look down on someone else’s form of recreation. He finds it odd, sure, but that oddness is rather charming, when looked at from the lense of simply finding them to be a novelty.  
He can find anyone charming, if he thinks about them long enough, even Ferry, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XXIX. Woshua is fun to play with, so long as they don’t get dirty. He refrains from making jokes about his bones have already been picked clean, if only so his brother can do so whenever he hangs out with them. Sans never joins in the games, though Woshua is a blessing for helping him convince Sans to wash that smelly sweater.  
Woshua is dedicated, but very fun, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XXX. Onionsan is lonely, in the same way that Snowman is lonely. Their friends all left them to move into the big city, so now they are alone, clinging to the hope that Undyne gives. He gives as much of his time to them as he can, and it _aches_ when he has to leave. He knows they don’t see much of anyone else. He knows that they’re clingy, cloying, and that drives people away.  
He swears never to be driven away, see, he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XXXI. Shyren is quiet. She’s gotten quieter ever since her sister fell down. But when they’re alone, just him and her, sometimes, just sometimes, she’ll sing for him, soft and shy as her name would suggest. He is always encouraging, always giving her his biggest smile, praising her with an untrained ear but an enthusiastic heart. Should ever another monster stumble upon them, he is loud for her, loud enough to drown out everything, keep the attention on himself and away from her, because her comfort is important to him.  
She is shy, but when she opens up it’s like a flower in bloom, and he’s pretty sure he's in love with her.

XXXII. Aaron is very, very strong. Aaron is also very, very selfish, but that doesn’t bother him as much as it should. He’s beautiful, with a passion that drives him to be distracted from all else. Sometimes, he really wishes he could be like Aaron. So confident, so thoughtless in the pursuit of a single, shining goal.  
He admires Aaron, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with him.

XXXIII. He hears the garbage dump is a great place to pick up chicks, but mostly he likes hanging out there because that’s where Mad Dummy is, when they’re not at work. They’re very, very, very angry, basically all the time. He doesn’t mind. He likes to listen. And sometimes- he might be deluding himself, wanting something so badly he’s believed it into existence- but sometimes, when they’re done hanging out, he thinks Mad Dummy doesn’t look quite so angry. Like having him in their life makes things a little less terrible for them.  
He’d like to make their life less angering, give them joy, or at least comfort. After all, he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XXXIV. Clam girl is very cryptic, and no one knows who “Suzy” is. Clam girl doesn’t even _have_ neighbors, much less a neighbor with a daughter who would apparently be everybody’s friend. But he believes her, in the weird sense that he doesn’t. He knows she doesn’t have neighbors, but he does think Suzy is real.  
He never doubts her. After all, he’s pretty sure he’s in love with her.

XXXV. Napstablook is anxious, so he’s very careful to be gentle around them. Keep his voice down, never pressure, always ask. Leave if they start looking uncomfortable, because god knows they’d never work up the nerve to ask him to. Almost as a joke, but surprisingly sincere, he sends in a suggestion to his favorite game show host for a trivia question. “Would you smooch a ghost?”  
He would answer, without hesitation, with a bold “HECK YEAH!” He’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XXXVI. The bird is small, but determined. He isn’t sure if he’s ever seen a monster as determined as this bird. It leaves him a little breathless.  
He cherishes them, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XXXVII. Gerson is very old, and very funny. He tells a lot of wild stories, and he just has so _many_ of them. He could spend endless hours with Gerson, just listening to him talk, absorbing the stories he can’t wait to turn around and share as well, because tales this tall deserve to be spread.  
It might just be hero worship, but he’s pretty sure he’s in love with him.

XXXVIII. Temmie, Temmie, Temmie, Temmie, Temmie, Temmie, Temmie, and Temmie all look alike. All sound alike. All speak very much alike. But they are not the same. He doesn’t know why he’s so astonished, but each one has their own dreams, their own aspirations. Temmie wants to go to college, Temmie wants to be an artist. Temmie loves history and learning about it, and Temmie wants to be a parent so very, very badly. They’re all unique, all so very special.  
He’s pretty sure he’s in love with all of them.

XXXIX. Bob is not like Temmie, or Temmie, or Temmie, but they are no outsider, even though they could be. They’re smart, sharp witted, and delights in acting proper. He’s had a tea party with them, once, feasting on temmieflakes and hibiscus, and learned a lot about high society manners.  
He’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XL. Ragel hates being a plant. Hates not being able to move. Ragel is very perceptive though, given their lifetime of remaining in one place, observing, always watching. They can always tell when he’s having a bad day, no matter how impenetrable his fake smile is to the rest of the underground. Ragel always knows. Ragel never pries, but on those days where his smile feels particularly heavy, Ragel dances for him.  
Ragel is a comfort, for all they resent their life situation they are never unkind in turn, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XLI. Goomba likes to think they’re older than they actually are, and calls themself Puzzler because it sounds more sophisticated than their childhood nickname. They play at the aging old monster act, talking about “kids these days” and puzzles like it’s a sport. He always listens to them, and will play up his own foolishness for them so they’ll keep having something to complain about.  
They seem like the kind of person that’s happiest when they’re griping, so he’ll give them plenty of fodder, because he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XLII. The word “sublime” did not, in its original usage, mean “beautiful.” Sublime was a word meant to convey the feeling of _awe._ Of looking upon something so much greater than yourself that it could bring you to your knees, something so vast, so powerful, so breathtaking it wrapped its way all the way back around to beauty. Sublime was looking at a tsunami from the bottom of a wave, knowing it was about to kill you, but feeling no terror because the mortal mind was never meant to process anything this big. Sublime was standing on the edge of a precipice, looking out over the edge of the world, and realizing how small you are, how mortal, how your life is but a blip in the vastness of space and time and that the wind and the cliff do not care for your tiny body. Sublime is veneration, sublime is awe, sublime is to inspire, to strike the very core of your soul and leave it ringing. Sublime is to level all the earth and bring you to the ground. Sublime is sinking to your knees and knowing why people _worship._ Sublime is volcanoes, is hurricanes, is the power of the sun crying out into the ever stretching void.  
Sublime is the way Undyne smiles and points her thumb at herself, energy whipping around her like she is invincible. Sublime is Undyne’s “NGAHHH!!! GIVE ME YOUR WORST!!!” with her grin full of fangs and her spears lighting the sparring ground. Sublime is the belief, the honest to god conviction in his very _soul_ that she will not die, that she is Undyne the Undying, that she is passion and vigor and strength and determination- that she is _her._  
Sublime is his best friend.  
And he’s pretty sure he’s in love with her.

XLIII. He can’t venture into Hotland much- that way bad memories lie, foggy memories, distant memories. But whatever the case may be, he doesn’t know a whole lot about Hotland as a result. Really, he knows about zero things about Hotland. But he does know that’s where Alphys is, and that Alphys and Undyne are in love and haven’t realized that yet, and that Alphys is brilliant, but doesn’t really know that about herself. And that Alphys is beautiful, but doesn’t know that either, and that Alphys has such passion in her interests, but thinks they’re silly, and that she is smart and kind and stunning and refuses to believe a single good thing about herself. He also knows she’s hiding something, though he doesn’t know what that is. So he’ll just encourage her in the ways he can, with the knowledge he has, and hope that someday, she is confident in herself enough to reach out.  
He wishes so well for her. He’s pretty sure he’s in love with her.

XLIV. There is a beautiful man who likes dresses, but lacks confidence. He’s frequently near the front door of the MTT resort, so he can talk to him there. He supports him as best he can, mentioning how pretty certain dresses look, but he never quite works up the nerve to actually buy one for himself. That’s okay. The beautiful man can take whatever pace works best for himself, and he’ll be around to support him, whenever he finds the determination to be true to himself.  
The man is so very beautiful, and yet so very shy, and he’s pretty sure he's in love with him. 

XLV. Diamond has the cheeriest hello he’s ever heard, which is probably why they work as the greeter for the MTT resort. He’s never stayed at the hotel, but he’s passed through a number of times, and every time Diamond greets him with that bright and brilliant “Welcome!” he feels his heart flutter. It’s nice to feel welcomed, even if it’s Diamond’s job. It’s nice to feel like his presence is wanted, valued, appreciated.  
It’s foolish- superficial- but he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XLVI. Handy is beautiful and always has meticulous nails. They always ask if he is interested in spending the night at the hotel, but he doesn’t have the money for that, and what would he even do? Sleep? Ha. But he appreciates their dedication, both to their appearance and their job, and cannot stop himself from finding them absolutely beautiful.  
So beautiful, indeed, that he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XLVII. The Janitor at the resort is the proverbial Tantalus, or would that be literal? No matter how hard they try to clean up the mess, their slimy body always just makes more that needs to be cleaned up. Sometimes he’ll swing by and help them, and with his help they’re actually able to move down the hallway for a while and finish up their work. It strikes him as a tragedy, that the next day they’d just have to do it all over again.  
They’re story is so very sad, to him, but the smile they give him when they finish work for the day, well. He’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XLVIII. Fishy has a beautiful face, and luckily Mettaton seems to know that. They’ve told him that should Mettaton ever be late, they can use their face to press the steaks instead. He wishes he could try one of those steaks, believing with all his heart it would be beautiful. Beautiful as they are.  
He’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

XLIX. Father Drake isn’t really funny, but that’s okay. He’ll laugh at his jokes anyway, because sometimes laughter can cheer someone up just as much as a joke can. He knows that Father Drake regrets many of his decisions, and that he, like everyone, it seems, is using humor to try and cope. So he’ll laugh with him, and assure him that his son is fine, and listen to stories about his wife that he misses.  
There’s a hole in Father Drake’s life that he would like to fill. It’s silly to think he could, but he’s pretty sure he’s in love with him.

L. Bratty and Catty are birds of a feather. He doesn’t know anyone as close as the two of them are- they seem less attached at the hip, less attached at the mind, more attached at the very _soul._ There are married couples here in the underground, he knows quite a few of them, but even they seem to pale in comparison to how Bratty and Catty are just so, incredibly, easy together. Their closeness is like water and water- once together, indistinguishable from how they were previously split, and part of him envies that easy closeness, that unwavering, casual intimacy. Even as they mutually fan over attractive celebrities or contemplate cute girls, he has never doubted their assured, unwavering love for each other.  
He wants an easy love like that, wants to be _part_ of their easy love, because he’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

LI. Burgerpants has never supplied his name, so he just calls him Burgerpants, or, when he’s feeling affectionate, BP. He hasn’t called him anything but BP for a long, long while. BP is cynical and tired and indulges in certain vices that BP never judges him for joining in on, every now and then. He’s got his heart on his sleeve, a kindred spirit in every manner but upfront about his anger, his fatigue, his dissatisfaction with life in the Underground. He thinks sometimes BP’s complaints are silly- he _likes_ having glitter in his food- but he never thinks any less of BP for them.  
They’ve got an understanding, the two of them, where BP talks and he leans on the counter and listens. He listens, and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with him.

LII. Mettaton is beautiful. Showy. Passionate. Mettaton is sexy and well-loved and successful, adored by all and thriving in the passion he’s pursued. Mettaton is everything he wants to be, everything he desires- but also, everything he _desires._ It’s silly to love the figure on the TV screen, yet he does, he does love him. He loves him in his beautiful sexy calculator form, with all his witty words and his sparkles and his enthusiasm, and he loves him for the body he knows Mettaton will one day receive, with those forward-memories of his that sometimes feel like nightmares. Premonitions. But Mettaton is no nightmare, only beauty, only drama, only pizzaz. Mettaton’s show fills him with energy, vigor, hope, he watches it religiously, it is his greatest indulgence, his favorite media.  
And even knowing that they’ve never met in person, he’s pretty sure he’s in love with him.

LIII. The king is strong, but not really. The king is kind, but only usually. The king is scared, and there’s no “but” about that. The king, with his broad shoulders, the king, with his hefty arms, the king, with his ancient eyes set in their tired face, bears a heavy, heavy crown. He wishes he could lift it for him. Wishes to take even a single burden. His king, who he trusts. His king, who he adores. His king, who wants so badly to do the right thing, who blames himself, who misses his child, misses his wife, misses the surface, who stands alone, an imposing- a solitary- figure. His king who mourns. His king who- even through all his sorrows, his heavy heart, his heavy brow- smiles so gently at children. Who tends to flowers and teaches in school houses and hums with a deep melodic baritone and whose massive hands delicately offer up tea and biscuits to all his visitors. Asgore wants to be the king that monsters can put all their hopes in, but he sees how heavy all those hopes and dreams are. So he’ll smile too, he’ll be kind too, he’ll be someone like Asgore, like Undyne, like Mettaton, who can carry the hopes and dreams of all monsters. Who will keep that fire burning on his thinner, boney shoulders. Hope is heavy, and determination is not a soft place to make a bed, but he’ll do it. For Asgore. For all of monsterkind.

After all.

He’s pretty sure he’s in love with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you liked! Or didn't like! Any thoughts at all!!!


End file.
